


Daze Of Goods And Evils

by seiha



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Other, konoshin, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiha/pseuds/seiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro being the badass commander of a country’s military force with the twin surbordinates Kuroha and Konoha, thus the cyber girl Ene. The other members of Mekakushi Dan are his enemies though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Military AU. Shintaro being a badass (maybe just like route XX). Might contain deaths of characters.  
> I am not specified in military AU so I will just write whatever I can think of. And I am not native English speaker so please don’t mind the wrong grammars and stuffs.

Nobody had not heard of the legendary commander of Military Force All Units 107 from the country of Daze. His name was told to be Kisaragi Shintaro, and with the support from the infamous twin soldiers, Kuroha and Konoha, as well as the most fearsome cyber informationist of the country, Ene, he was invincible. His reputation mostly came from how he had achieved that position from a very young age of eighteen, thus his combat and commanding skills outside the battlefields. However, although his appearance might look plain and normal, his cruel and cold sides when it came to capturing and torturing people were pretty well-known by every soldier of all units and people around the country.

As expected, many people had stood up and fought against the young commander, but the results coming back were always losses. And all of those things were only caused by Shintaro’s twin subordinates, which meant the commander had never really come out and fought anyone by himself. Therefore, it was already known that his real strength, comparing from Konoha and Kuroha’s strengths together, was beyond people’s expectations.

In the end, from then until now, there had been no one actually succeeded in fighting and defeating Kisaragi Shintaro, beside those that were only acknowledged by the commander himself.

***

“Momo, are you feeling afraid?” A deep female voice asked, startling the beautiful young girl in blonde hair wearing a white military uniform.

“Ah!! Kido, what do you mean? I am not afraid, at all!!” The girl smiled weakly. Her hands did not stop trembling and her eyes kept looking up and down in a fast way, which obviously showed the sign of worried and scared.

The green-haired ponytail older girl observed her carefully, then she sighed. “You cannot fool me when your expressions are all like that. I know that you are afraid of you brother, Momo.” Kido paused a little bit. “…After all, you are the younger sister of the most infamous commander of Daze’s military force. And not to forget, one of the members of the Mekakushi Revolutionist 107, which are us.”

Momo’s smile instantly dropped, her head hanging low. Yes, she was the younger sister of Kisaragi Shintaro, and was by the same time also the one acting as a spy for the Mekakushi Revolutionist 107, a secret group of people who gathered together in order to oppose and take down the young commander because they could not stand his brutal way of leading the country anymore. Being unable to agree with his actions towards the citizens and prisoners from her country and the foreign ones that he conquered, Momo had eventually accepted the offer of Kido Tsubomi, the leader of MR107, to get the information whenever she could from people inside MFAU107.

“Kido…I am not sured…although I know that my brother’s actions are bad…” Momo spoke sadly. “But he is still my brother…I just cannot bare the thoughts of betraying him…I mean, he hates people who betray him the most…which is why…” _He always kills them before they have a chance to betray him._

“You have to worry less a bit, Momo. The things your brother did, and still doing now, deserve to be punished. Someone has to do it, for the future later on.” Kido patted her shoulder and said, her eyebrows getting more narrowed when she started to remember things that Shintaro had done to all of the people who were captured. “Stop worrying, it will be alright. Okay, is it a bit too late now for you to return to your base? Kisaragi Shintaro will get suspicious if you don’t come back before noon you know?”

Hearing Kido’s words, Momo quickly stood up and shouted frantically. “Oh my god, I almost forgot!!! Brother will ask me tons of questions if I come back late!!” The younger girl then bid farewell to the MR107 leader and ran to the exit door, hoping the get home before her brother actually sent someone to check on her.

Watching Momo’s shadow disappeared from the exit, Kido finally turned around and looked at the black space behind her. “Kano, it is bad to eavesdrop on people.”

Something big appeared from the black space, and turned into figure of a cat-eyed beige-haired guy with slender body covered by black hoodie jacket. With a wide kind of evil grin on his face, he slowly walked to Kido. “Oh, Kido, you know?”

“I am not an idiot, of course I noticed your presence from the beginning. It is just that Momo was still busy worrying about her brother that she did not know you were there.” Kido rolled her eyes in annoyance. “So, anything new?”

“Ah, yes, about that.” Kano’s expression now turned to a serious one, a hand digging into his pocket and pulling out a note written by another member of MR107. “Seto has successfully found some useful information from some other sources about where Kisaragi Shintaro has kept Mary.”

Kido’s eyes made a drastic change about this information. She took the note from Kano and carefully read what was written on there, trying to figure out the location of the place. “So this is it huh? Hmm…guess we will have to ask Momo for help about where is this hidden basement.”

The leader of MR107 then turned her gaze on the picture frame on the table near where she and Kano were standing, which contained a photo of a group of people smiling so cheerfully. And surprisingly, the commander of MFAU107 was also in there.

The two revolutionists did not say any words after that, and only a good ten minutes later passed, Kido whispered sorrowfully. “Shintaro…why do you have to do this? To all of us?”


	2. Chapter 2

In the big black modified modern room with the atmosphere of blood and deaths, there was the brunette young man, wearing a black military uniform with badges full on his left clothed chest, sitting on the red expensive armchair behind the black wooden working table. Next to him was a good-looking man in a similar military uniform but with fewer badges, his white hair tying into a pigtail and he had a pair of bright red eyes, looking so emotionless while holding a white sword cover with the actual weapon attached inside in his gloved hand.

The young commander’s cold lifeless eyes looked down to the much older man with injuries on all over his body kneeling on the floor with a tint of despise and maybe mocking. His lips drew into a smirk, and he began to look at the man in a more dangerous way.

“I will ask you the last time. Do you have any ideas about getting Medusa’s reviving eyes? This is your last chance of coming out of this room alive.” He spoke softly but the tone in his voice was more like wanting to threaten the man.

“I swear to you!!! I don’t know any information about that at all!!! Indeed I have heard of it but this is just a rumour from old times so I did not care about it much!!!” The beaten man sobbed nonstop. Why did he have to suffer this because of just one joke about an old tale of his village?! Why did this commander have so much interest in it that the young man had to torture him like this? “Please don’t kill me! I am innocent!!!!!!!!”

“Arrogant one, hm?” Shintaro’s smirk grew wider when he heard the man’s response. He then whispered something in his mouth, as if he was trying to call something. “Ene…come out…Tch, wake up!”

Right after that, a youthful blue-haired girl with twin tails appeared from nowhere out of the sudden. Her appearance, despite looking like a normal human, she was freely floating in the air with no feet and the strange girl was wearing a blue weird uniform, almost the same as a real military one, but this had been redesigned into a more fashionable style.

“You called me, Master?” The girl, whose name was Ene, asked happily. She later saw the slight nod and followed her eyes towards the poor man on the ground. “Oh, you want me to read him, don’t you Master?”

“Yes, Ene. Read his brain information for me.” Shintaro demanded.

The floating girl flew her body near the frightened man and viewed at him carefully, then lazily pulled out her two hands and somehow miraculously inserted the fingers into the man’s head without hurting him by transparently going straight into it.

“Data processing…” Ene closed her eyes, activating her ability of controlling the man’s mind and the information stored inside his head. The man was telling the truth, he had no knowledge of the information Shintaro was looking for after all. The cyber girl pulled her fingers out and pouted. “Master, he was being honest. The Medusa tale in his head was not really the one you were searching. Do you have to bother me when I am having my beautiful sleep just for this useless piece of information?”

The words of the blue cyber girl made Shintaro breath out disappointed. He casted his gaze to Konoha, who was just standing there quietly and looking at his commander for the whole time without blinking.

“You can finish him now, Konoha.” Shintaro smiled lightly at his subordinate and motioned his hand towards the prisoner.

Nodding emotionlessly, the white-haired soldier slowly approached the now screaming and begging man who was trying to move away from him as possible as he could. Konoha’s face remained blank, and he muttered an apology to the prisoner. “Sorry.”

His sword holding hand raised high and the shiny long blade swing down sharply, slashing through the man’s body without waiting for his screams of terror. Blood splattered everywhere on Konoha’s straight face and uniform. The color of red, connecting and mixing from other corpses’ blood, dyed the ground under the subordinate’s black boots again. The smell of blood became more evident and stronger than before, turning the room into one stinking hell.

The commander, although he was familiar with this scene, shrunk his nose in disgust and called out to his subordinate. “Konoha, after cleaning this mess, wash your face and change your clothes. They are all dirty now. And I don’t want people outside seeing you walking around like this.”

Konoha gave him a nod and began the progress of tidying the room, like he normally did. On the other hand, the commander shot Ene a glance and asked curiously. “Where’s Kuroha? I haven’t seen him since the time this prisoner arrived.”

“I think I heard he said something about going out and checking on your sister.” Ene tried to recall what the other twin of Konoha had told her and replied to her master. Well, that man often acted out of permission, so she could not really get tracked of his moves anyway.

“Now you said it, I kind of remember about ordering him doing that.” Shintaro tilted his head, wondering if he did ask Kuroha to check on Momo. “Oh well, as long as he doesn’t do anything reckless, _as he always does_. Okay, Ene, you can continue with your _beautiful_ sleep now. I will go inspecting on a few other things.”

“Yes, Master!” Ene cheerfully obeyed the commander and her body deliberately disappeared in the thin air, while her master casually exited the room, leaving the white-haired soldier completely alone with the corpses and all of the bizarre blood puddles on the ground.

***

Momo carefully looked around before tiptoeing to her room with the best possibility of not getting caught by random people around the base. Out of her life as a nurse for other soldiers, this was the scariest experience ever, as she had to depend her life on these footsteps of hers because the girl would be likely to get caught by…

“Yo, Princess. Returning from somewhere?” A snickering voice behind Momo made the girl nearly jump and scream so huge that the entire building could hear her although they were standing on the field training.

 _Here comes the devil._ Momo put one hand on her chest to calm herself down, secretly cursing under her breath.

“Ah ha ha, hello, Kuroha.” The girl tried to smile naturally and turned her head around. Behind her stood a black-haired handsome man in black military uniform with bright yellow eyes and the look of his face were exactly the same as his twin, Konoha. However, different from his brother, Kuroha never ceased to stop flashing his typical mocking smile to other people, including the commander who was supposed to be his superior.

“Going out in secret again?” Kuroha chuckled. “Princess, your guts are really big eh? You do know that you are not allowed to go out wherever without your brother’s permission right?”

Momo quickly retorted back to the soldier, expressing her annoyance towards the sneering man. “Stop calling me Princess!!! And for your information, I do whatever I want!!! It is not your problem, soldier!!!”

“It is not my business, but because _the commander_ entrusted me to watch over you so I must do what I should do.” The black-haired subordinate folded his arms and stared at Momo, telling his thoughts to the girl in white uniform. “I am not that free to go and check on you days in a row, as you seem to like sneaking out of this place so many times that your brother had to ask me doing this. I should be out there _lecturing_ people right now.”

“By _lecturing_ , do you mean _torturing_ and _killing_ people?” Momo cocked one of her eyebrows, glaring at Kuroha with resentment. She had never liked this guy, because he was just too…crazy in her view. The guy enjoyed making people scream in agony and killing them without mercy, which was the type of soldiers she hated the most. Momo just did not know what was so good in him that her brother officially credited Kuroha as one of his most trustable subordinate. Konoha and Ene were nice and she did not hate them, but this man in front of her…was absolutely terrifying.

“Whatever you said, Princess ~” Kuroha obviously enjoyed making the girl angry, as he kept using that mocking tone to talk to her. Although she was the commander’s younger sister, the man did not ever pay her a little respect. And it was not like he respected the commander either. “Anyway, finish checking. I will be gone now.”

Kuroha smirked and turned his heels away, starting to walk into a different direction, but when Momo thought she could regain her usual composure back, the guy just had to scare her again. “One more thing, Princess, you should be aware of your actions more, because your brother will not be very happy when he finds out about _stuffs_ you are doing behind his back.”

The young blonde girl watched the man completely disappear from her sight and found herself deeply anxious about what Kuroha had said previously. Based on his implement, it seemed like the soldier did get a hold of what she had been doing for last few months. Did he come to know all about her being a spy of MR107? Or he just said that to threaten her so that she would not go out again? _God, this guy is dangerous…_

***

Shintaro glanced around the path he was going on, purposely checking if there is anyone spying on him. When he was sure that there was none, the commander made a relief sigh and went into an average sized room in the darkest area of the building. After getting inside the room and moving towards one bookshelf, he took out a thick book of simple red cover from the shelf, out of all other old colorful books. The two bookshelves next to him immediately split from each other, revealing a hidden pathway leading to a location which was way below the current ground.

He calmly walked down the staircases which eventually leaded the young commander to an underground laboratory. Down there, sitting opposite the computer’s screen, was a middle-aged chestnut-haired man wearing plain black glasses with a white lab coat outside his orange and black striped shirt; he was typing a report of the newest experiment which was conducted inside another room in the lab.

“Professor Kenjirou, how’s it going? Did anything good come up?” Shintaro asked first in order to make the man in white lab coat notice his presence.

“Ah, Commander…No…not at all.” The professor told the commander in a discontented way, his hand giving out some data results that he had recently found out about the experiment to Shintaro. “That Medusa girl has not reached the final stage of her power, so it will be difficult to activate her ability.”

Shintaro had a fleet of what was written and lowered his head, grumbled mildly.  “That’s a shame.”

“What about you, Commander? Did you get any news about the Medusa?” Kenjirou questioned with sparkling hope hidden in his voice. The older man was so desperate to get any information about the rumoured Medusa that he even personally asked the young commander to get whoever knew about it and made them spill all the secrets, doing everything possible the commander could.

“No, they were all bunches of stupid tales and such. No useful information.” The commander shook his head in defeat, earning a melancholic grunt from the professor. It had been months but they still had no idea about how to activate the ability of the captured experiment subject. All efforts were going to vain at this rate. Shintaro wished if somebody could tell the damn needed information already, or else it would be too late!!!

The commander looked through the handed paper one more time and his eyes opened widely as he saw the amount of injection the professor had given to the experiment subject. This was beyond normal people’s endurability and someone could have died before the injections’ amount could reach to the number he was seeing.

“Professor, is this a little bit too much?” Shintaro tried to control his face expression not to look worried, however it failed when his voice had shown a tint of caring in there. “…What happened to her?”

“The Medusa girl? Nothing happened. Her body was pretty strong, so she was able to endure all of the injections, although…well, it is best if you see it yourself, Commander.” The older man pointed his finger towards the room in the corner of the lab.

The younger man reluctantly moved his legs to the room’s door and opened it, hesitantly walking in to see how the experiment subject had been doing. Inside the room, lying on the bed, was long wavy white-haired young girl, her clothed body were attached with endless wires and tubes coming from the big iron wall. Her eyes were closed but the fact that she had been through sleepless nights of pain was foolproof, basing on the visible blue veins on her pale skin and the black badges under her eyes. The most particular thing about the girl was that on both of her cheeks, big white scales were patent, as if she was not a creature from this world. Mary Kozakura was definitely different from the last time Shintaro saw her.

The commander was speechless for a moment. He was going to say something, but then Mary’s ruby eyes suddenly opened, and they made him feel incredibly uncomfortable as he could see clearly the misery in her gaze.

“…Shintaro…” The fragile girl whispered weakly, _desperately_. “…Please…let me go…it hurts…so much…” Mary’s tears began to flow out and the crystal-like water ran on the scaled pale skin to her chin and some even dropped on her baby blue cloth wrapped around her small body. “…Why…Shintaro…why…” _Why are you doing this?_

The commander’s mouth hissed out a strangle breath at the sight and he furrowed his eyebrows fiercely. When he could not bear the scene anymore, the young man just abruptly turned his back against the crying girl and walked out of the room in a fast pace. He passed through the professor, who was busy focusing on his research on the computer, and murmured loud enough so that Kenjirou could hear him. “Keep up with the work. I have other significant things to do now.”

Leaving the lab without waiting for the professor’s response, Shintaro stood motionless in front of the closed automatic door. He then leaned on the large iron door, his body slowly sliding down the cold smooth surface with his head directing towards the dark ceiling.

“I’m sorry.” Finally letting out a heavy and hurtful sigh, he closed his eyes in sadness.

_You can hate me…but this is for her…so I am truly sorry…_


End file.
